Curse of TigerEye Island
by pirateediosa
Summary: Jack sets out on a treasure hunt with one female pirate with a dark secret. Warning rating may change later because of language.


Curse of Tiger-Eye Island  
  
Hey Guys! I'm back for yet another attempt at a PotC fanfic! Yeah Man! Rock on!  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry guys but I don't own anything such as one pirate by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow.. wish I did though... also I don't own The Faithful Bride, or Gibbs, or Anamaria.. the list just goes on and on. But you get the idea. Also I do own Miss Roxanne and any other character that happen to emerge from my mind.. so ask me before taking them!  
  
Italicized words mostly mean thoughts... I'll leave it at that.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
The Faithful Bride  
  
"Hey Jack!" Called Gibbs from across the dock. "Where be we headin after picken up the supplies from Port?"  
  
The question was nearly drowned out from the noise of the sailors loading supplies, and fights from the streets of Tortuga.  
  
"Mate," said Jack, turning abruptly, "don't question me.. Savvy?" With that Jack resumed walking down the dock, heading for his favorite tavern, The Faithful Bride. "Oh and Gibbs," said Jack, "have the crew back on the Pearl by 12 tomorrow, otherwise we're leavin 'em."   
  
That being said he headed in the tavern's door, meeting the dark, crowded tavern with a grin. I'm home mate.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Roxanne sat in the back corner of The Faithful Bride, sipping her rum as she watched the crowd with caution. 'Not like I couldn't take em' she though, 'but I'd rather not get into a fight in here, it would hurt like hell.'   
  
Suddenly a call came from across the crowded room.  
  
"'Ey lass" said the voice  
  
'Obviously male' she thought  
  
"What are ye doin in me booth?"  
  
As Roxanne's eyes scanned the crowded bar she noticed a form of someone making their way across the room.  
  
"Rather looks like a girl' she mused, the thought bringing a smile to her face, 'Could be one of those Eunuchs I've been hearing about, though I wonder why he thinks this is his booth...'  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
'Why is there some lass sittin in me booth?' Thought Jack, 'It sure ain't Giselle, her top comes up to high... I doubt it would be Scarlet, she was still mad at me last time I saw her.' Thinking that Jack slowly brought his hand up to his cheek, as if still feeling the bone-crushing slap he received earlier. 'I guess I'll have to find out the hard way...' muttered Jack.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
"What do ye want" asked Roxanne in a cool voice.  
  
"Well lass," replied Jack, "What I really want is to be able to walk into me favorite tavern, have a cup of me favorite drink, rum, while sitting in me favorite booth." during this speech Jack had slowly moved forward until he was standing directly in front of her. "Now luv, kindly remover yer lovely self from me seat, unless of course yes intend to spend the night." after a wiggle of his eyebrows he noticed that she was drinking rum and started to eye the bottle appreciatively, as well as the lass in front of him.  
  
"Sir, or should I say pirate, keep yer eyes to yer onesies, and I be NO whore so ye'll have to find yer company else where. Also who in hell said this was YER booth?"  
  
"Luv...I've been comin to this tavern since I was a wee lad, far before you were born." started Jack, ignoring the snort of insanity he got from the lass in front of him," I've sat at this table more times that you could probably count, and lass, this be my booth. Get. Up." with that Jack grabbed her chin and forced her to lok into his eyes.   
  
'Did I just see her eyes turn yellow?' thought Jack, 'I don't think I've had that much rum yet.' Suddenly Jack noticed the tip of a blade digging into his lower stomach.  
  
"Git yer hands off me," snarled Roxanne in a low voice, "If I stab ye it'll go straight into yer liver and ye'll die instantly."  
  
'There it is again' thought Jack, 'I could swear I saw her eyes change.'  
  
"Alright lass" said Jack letting go of her chin, "I'll git out of yer way."  
  
Then Roxanne stood abruptly picking up her mug and downing it in one swift gulp. She sheathed her dagger and brushed past Jack stopping only long enough to whisper into his ear, "This won't be the last time ye see me." Then she disappeared amongst the rowdy tavern.  
  
'Feisty lass that one is,' thought Jack, 'too bad she didn't stay.' sitting down Jack propped his feet up on the table and reached for the mug that had been abandoned on the table. 'Damn' thought Jack as he went to tip over the cup into his mouth. Throwing the mug across the room he sulked to himself, 'She didn't have to drink all the rum...'  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Hey guys, let me know if you want me to finish the story cause I'm not sure what I want to do with it! IF you don't like it I'll just remove it and no one will ever know that it existed.. except for me and you... and all the other readers.. 


End file.
